fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Otherworld Tower
The Otherworld Tower '''is a monster tower introduced in the "Otherworld Update" with 50 floors. The Otherworld Tower contains both monsters that can be found in the Frontier and not in the Frontier. A boss will appear every five floors. Upon the completion of a boss floor, you will receive a random reward. You can play with up to three other players. Each player has a total of three lives. It is recommended to go in the Otherworld Tower with a group. It is important to also note that the more players there are in your group, the more damage and health the monsters will have along with better rewards. The tower is located in The Town of Right and Wrong. Gate.png|Entrance into the Otherworld Tower|thumb|none|link=http://fantastic-frontier-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Fi Screenshot_1135.png|The room before the first floor|thumb|none|link=http://fantastic-frontier-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screensh '''Tower Rewards For every five floors, you beat, you will gain a reward. You will go into a safe zone where you can view your current rewards, and leave the Tower as well. However, if you lose all three of your lives, you will lose all rewards that you have earned from the Tower. Your rewards can be collected outside the Tower in the chest below Warning William. The following are rewards from the Otherworld Tower: *Boomba Mushroom *Clownbird Feather *Croc Rags *Darkroot *Emerald *Golem Core *Mustache Mushroom *Pellets *Rich Man's Delight *Ruby *Spiked Helmet *Strangeman's Mushroom *Strangeman's Shell *Xenoculous Note: If you are editing the Tower Rewards, please organize them into alphabetical order. 'Skip Ticket' A skip ticket is an item used to skip to a certain floor within the Otherworld Tower. There are two variants of skip tickets, the Floor 20 Skip Ticket and Floor 40 Skip Ticket. For a skip ticket in order to work, it must be in the player's inventory, upon enter the dungeon, the player will be skipped to the floor that their skip ticket takes them to. 'Floors' 'Floor 01 - The Way It Starts' On the first floor, you will encounter an Ogre. Floor 02 - Celery Dinner A group of four Cellery will spawn. They will drop Cellery Antenna which can help heal you throughout the floors. Floor 03 - Ratdog Rumble A group of three Ratdogs will appear. Floor 04 - Danger World Two Otherworld Bats spawn on this level. Floor 05 - Red Ogre General This boss floor is home to the Red Ogre General. Floor 06 - We Three Bears Two Black Bears and one Brown Bear will spawn. Floor 07 - The Doll's Gambit One Doll spawns on this floor. Floor 08 - Antland ''' This floor has three waves of ants. Each wave will bring one Red Ant and one Black Ant. '''Floor 09 - Izziworld I An Otherworld Spitter with a top hat on its head will spawn. This floor is an obstacle course as well. Floor 10 - The Ghost of Antland This floor has three waves. Each with three Ghost Ants. After the third wave, the Giant Ghost Ant will spawn. Floor 11 - Lost Brothers One Shellmouth will spawn along with the Forest Guardian. Floor 12 - Mole Parade ''' Ten Spore Moles will spawn on this floor. They will drop Pies. '''Floor 13 - Monstrosity Mania This floor is in the shape of an "8". Two Monstrosities will spawn on this floor. Floor 14 - Fear the Genie An Otherworld Genie spawns here. Floor 15 - Wolf of the Tower An Otherworld Wolf spawns at this level. Floor 16 - TOADS! ' A floor with three waves. Each has five toads, similar to the Dull Frog. The toads drop Eggplants. '''Floor 17 - The Crocodile Gang ' Three Croc Men appear on this floor. A red Croc Man will spawn after they are killed. '''Floor 18 - Hammer Foes A floor with two waves. Each wave has three Hammer Knights. They drop Asparagus Slugs. Floor 19 - Mr. Gumbo's Office Another floor in the shape of an "8". Four Gumboes spawn here. Floor 20 - Petition Pete A green monster similar to the Tall Bear with an orange eye spawns on this floor. Floor 21 - Rough Road Ahead Rodeo Floor 22 -''' 'Floor 23 -' 'Floor 24 -' 'Floor 25 - Ghost ' '''Floor 26 - Criminal Alliance Floor 27 -''' '''Floor 28 - Queensgaurd Floor 29 - Way of the Warlock Floor 30 - Totally Jack An Otherworld Gumbo spawns here. Floor 31 -''' '''Floor 32 - Thinking Time! Floor 33 -''' 'Floor 34 -' '''Floor 35 - Zitrat Appears Floor 36 - Remember the Dragon Dragon spawns here. Floor 37 - ''' '''Floor 38 - I am Home From Work Floor 39 - CRAM THESE GHOST INSIDE MY HEAD Floor 40 - The Poor Man Weeps Floor 41 - Soup Note: Please help expand this article by either commenting on what's missing, as well as editing it, if you have permissions to do so.Category:Map Areas Category:Otherworld Update Category:Cache pages